stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Franstalige wikistad Ik zou graag een Franstalige wiki oprichten, maar is dit goed voor jullie? En willen er vrijwilligers helpen?? Ik kan behoorlijk goed Frans, ik krijg het toch al bijna 4 jaar ;) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Hoe zullen we het land daar noemen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) ::Liberté erin verwerken, want Libertas komt daar toch van (veronderstel ik) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Wel, als Ilemulando en Adlibita hetzelfde betekenen als Libertas, zou het kunnen denk ik, maar ik dacht meer aan een andere naam, niet teveel hetzelfde, snap je? Maar Pays de Liberté ofzo zou wel kunnen denk ik, ik weet het niet, kan nog niet zo goed Frans, moet eerst Duits leren, ga naar Duitsland. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Tu ne parles pas bien français? 6 juni 2008 15:05(UTC) :::::Nee, ik spreek geen Francais (ik weet wel dat dat Frans betekent). TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat ik vooral bij de andere Vlamingen moet zijn, wij krijgen zeer snel Frans, leer volgend jaar pas engels, en binnen 3 jaar pas Duits! Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Misschien helpt dat, of misschien zijn er hier Fransen die naar Nederland verhuist zijn, maar he, niet alleen Vlamingen kunnen Frans! Ik leer ook volgend jaar Engels. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::Volwassenen worden in België wel verondersteld dit te kunnen, maar natuurlijk is het waar wat je zegt ;) Men vader kan goed Frans, maar men moeder heeft het nooit nodig en kan het niet zo goed meer Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::Mijn ouders kunnen je ook niet helpen, mijn moeder heeft wel Frans geleerd, maar ze heeft het niet gebruikt, ze gebruikt meer de Duitse taal, en mijn vader is helaas dood, dus sorry. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) : Villevirtuelle en habitants, oops, ¿Lars Washington? 6 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik kan ook geen frans... wel een beetje duits :p 7 jun 2008 20:12 (UTC) :::Deutsch macht spaß. --OWTB 8 jun 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::Penso que no... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:24 (UTC) :::::Pienso ipv penso. 8 jun 2008 18:38 (UTC) ::::::tis geen Spaans, 'dummy'. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Ist dan Roemeens? 8 jun 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Je ziet toch zo dat het Negeriaans is? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Mo, en ik ma peizn dant Abinomn was! 8 jun 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Arme jongen :( --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( 8 jun 2008 18:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nee, tis geen Roemeens... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 06:18 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nee''geriaans'' :o --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::O wacht. Nee --> Nee-ger --> Neger --> Negeer. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:02 (UTC) Neue Benutzern Ofzo, we hebben nieuwe gebruikers nodig. Wat kunnen we doen? Reclame maken op: *Wikipedia? *Andere Nederlandstalige wiki's? Iemand anders? :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:26 (UTC) : Met de staatsbot op alle OP van alle gebuikers van Wiki een bericht posten? -- 8 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) :: Helpt meestal niet. En anders: of met OWTBot (6) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::: Wat werkt meestal niet? -- 8 jun 2008 09:25 (UTC) ::::Wat is met m'n bot aan de hand? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:21 (UTC) Gokken Tijd voor een gokspelletje (ivm 't EK!) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :En Roemenië - Nederland, 4-0 :] --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) ::Minstens. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) La Cettatie!!! K'ben benoemd tot moderator! :) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) :Waar? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::Ah in Cettatie ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) Verkiezingen Iedereen wordt gevraagd om nog zo snel mogelijk te stemmen en liefst op elke functie. Dank u! -- 14 jun 2008 10:30 (UTC) Hoofdzetels van bedrijven Mag je ook artikelen aanmaken over hoofdzetels van bedrijven, zoals bij Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:29 (UTC) :Yup. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::En mag je het ook een naam geven, zoals Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) :::Yup Pierlot Adrianusz 14 jun 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Yes sir. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:39 (UTC) :::::ook met zo een infobox? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::::::Als je het wenst. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) Aan alle burgemeesters Als minister van Sport en Ontspanning vraag ik waar ik een basketveld mag aanleggen. Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:06 (UTC) :Is er ergens ruimte in een wijk? Anders ergens buiten een wijk om, stel ik voor. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Is is ook goed, maar waar? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) ::Misschien in de toekomstige gelderswijk? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::Poehoe. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::::Is t wel echt nodig om nóg een wijk te maken? Ik zal kijken of mss in Sperantza ruimte is. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Victoria wordt opgedeeld in 4 wijken, Gelderswijk is er 1 van. Misschien een basketveld in zowel Victoriaanse Sportwijk en Gelderswijk. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:22 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia Is er nog een geschikte plek voor een rijschool? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:55 (UTC) :Skeenth? (A) Neeh, ik denk Muntegu. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Laten we dan beginnen met het gemeenteplan van Muntegu-Universite. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC :::Hier ben ik mee bezig, nog even geduld aub. -- 15 jun 2008 16:11 (UTC) Zijn er nog andere beschikbare plaatsen? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 16:02 (UTC) Sportwijk Ik wil even melden dat de sportwijk er anders gaat uitzien ;) Ben al begonnen ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) Blokkades Waarom al die energie verspillen ? Maak een paar fijne artikels om passanten en nieuwsgierige bezoekers aan te trekken. smile ¿Lars Washington? 15 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia vervolg Is er nog ergens een plekje vrij? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 16:01 (UTC) Toerisme Wel ministerie kan dit onder zijn hoede nemen?? Greenday2 17 jun 2008 06:08 (UTC) '7 6 nieuwe gebruikers??!!! ' Heb ik iets gemist? Ligency, LeighM, Idrye, Miles Cantrone, Anffi, Splifit en mahfer??? Welkom :) Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:27 (UTC) :Nee. Ik ben een oude gebruiker. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Ah, oke veranderd :P Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::Ik zie. Ik ben een goede dichter. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Minister van Milieu en leefbaarheid Deze is nog niet online geweest sinds de uitslag, goeie start... Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :Misschien is de minister plannen aan het maken, geduld is ook een schone zaak he Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::Heeft het regeringsakkoord ook nog niet getekend ;) Misschien kan dit komen door examens Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::Nee, zijn computer is kapot. Hij komt wel af en toe online, dan zit hij bij mij :) --OWTB 19 jun 2008 04:41 (UTC) ::::Aah, oké ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2008 04:48 (UTC) :::::Computer is nog steeds kapot. Zit nu bij mijn oma :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::::La bunică ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 19 jun 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Zei ik toch? :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Sigur că da. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) Iedereen stemmen >>>> Forum:Stemlokaal <<<< [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) :Nu! ;p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:24 (UTC) Sjabloon Welk sjabloon moet ik op de pagina van mezelf gebruiken, nu ik die ga maken? Ik ben dan geen politicus, maar dan wel organisator, sportjournalist, baas, auteur en leraar... Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 08:57 (UTC) :Oh, gebruik toch maar "politicus" hoor :) Dat kan geen kwaad. We hebben hier in tegenstelling tot in Lovia nu eenmaal geen algemene persoonssjablonen. 21 jun 2008 09:57 (UTC) ::Bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:59 (UTC) Help wanted! Wie wil meehelpen met de Publieke Omroep? Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) Plaats om op te treden gezocht Hé, iedereen. Om het debuutalbum van Chassis Malicious uit te brengen zou MC Records graag een release party geven. Daarom ben ik op zoek naar een leuk(e) café, bar of plek in het algemeen om dat de te doen. Enkele ideeën? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 11:48 (UTC) :Misschien in ro:Centrul Vechi, op het grote plein? Vandaag viert Adlibita namelijk haar feestdag, sinds vandaag bestaat 't 1 jaar . Ist OK? [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::Proficiat! Maar het grote plein lijkt mij te... groot. Ik ben ook meer op zoek naar iets in Libertas, of Lovia. MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:04 (UTC) :::OK, mss Bar oan 't Strand :P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:06 (UTC) ::::Hm, ''me like, me like... Leuke locatie, niet te chic, niet te groot. Lijkt me de ideale plek om van muziek te genieten met een drankje in je hand. Ik zou het feestje graag op 1 juli geven. Is dat mogelijk? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:13 (UTC) :::::O ja hoor, ga je gang :D [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:17 (UTC) Wie is zo aardig een plekje te ruimen voor een belangrijk gebouw? Wil iemand ergens plek maken voor een moskee? Je krijgt er een vergoeding van € 500.000 voor terug, en alvast 50.000 Libertaanse dollars in test-versie. Je kan al ermee betalen bij de bedrijven van Libertas Live Company. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:48 (UTC) :We hebben hier de Euro. En ik denk dat de Taalwijk wel een plaatsje vrij heeft, mss. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::Eh... Daar wou ik al erges 'n kerk neerzette :S --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::Dan zet je er ook een kerk bij :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) ::::In de Koran staat dat dat niet mag :P dacht ik. Misschien moeten we een libertaanse dollar invoeren. Ik denk dat ik meer ruimte nodig heb in de Taalwijk daar. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Mediawijk, Wikiwijk... Helemaal leeg. Taalwijk is al zo opgepropt... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::::: Ik zal wel een plaatsje voor je regelen in Wikistad, als je belooft dat je er een uitgebreid artikel van maakt >;P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik? Ja hoor, en ik wil later nog 1 moskee plaatsen in de Gelderswijk. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::::::Wacht even, het moet wel in verhouding blijven met de populatie he. Een moskee voor 1 persoon is al te veel :p, wij hebben 2 kerken voor 10 christenen xD [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Er zijn vast meerdere moslims! Of we bouwen nu een tijdelijke moskee tot die in de Gelderswijk er is. 23 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC)'Tahrim Veltman' :::::::::::Je mag een deel van 't KOL-complex gebruike. Christene dele nu eenmaal. --`OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mag ik het ander deel van het bos gebruiken als tijdelijke moskee? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) O wacht even, dat bos wordt niet eens gekapt. Noch voor de KOL, noch voor een moskee. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) :Dacht het wel. :P 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Je begint op dinges (P) te lijken... [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::Dacht het niet. :P (OWTB, word geen dinges!) 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) ::::Jaja :S Ik werk verder aan m'n KOL-complex. Dan blijft 't IQ iets hoger... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen,waar veel Libertaanse moslims wonen mag je een moskee neerzetten, desnoods wel op een van mijn huizen. Ik ben ook erg benieuwd naar je kerken OWTB.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Idd. Btw, zie ook Overleg:Stadhuis van Wikistad. 24 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) Nieuwe Gouden Maanden? Komt er een nieuwe gouden periode aan? :P Lijkt wel zo. Libertas is niet meer zo actief geweest sinds oktober/november! :D 24 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Nieuwe grondwet? Iedere inwoner gevraagd om te stemmen! *'Forum:Stemlokaal#footer [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 Ik wil er even tussen uit! Ik neem twee weekjes een break, ik wil even uitrusten, dus niet schrikken mensen ;) Greenday2 25 jun 2008 19:40 (UTC) :Vergeet niet terug te komen! :P 25 jun 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk niet ;-) Trouwens, eigenlijk ben ik maar een week niet aanwezig, maar nu doek het ook rustig aan ;) Greenday2 26 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) :::Ik hoop wel dat je actief bent als er stemmingen worden gehouden binnen het parlement, als je tot lid wordt verkozen :). Neem het ff rustig aan, als je wil kan ik de Clints Compagny even voor je leiden terwijl je afwezig bent, want daar zijn vrienden voor he. Laat het me even weten. Groetjes, 'Tahrim Veltman' 26 jun 2008 16:34 (UTC) ::::Als het niet hoeft kan je het gewoon ook even zeggen... 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::Heb toch gezegd dat ik wat minder actief ben, en dus minder snel antwoord ;) Voor mij is het goed, maar wel geen grote veranderingen! Greenday2 27 jun 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar je zei ook niet deze week :P nee, geen grote veranderingen. Misschien zal ik eventuele hoofdzetelafbeeldingen voor je uitzoeken, ik heb er al 1 gekozen. 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 16:58 (UTC) Klik hier en win 5000 euro! Het werkt echt :P 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 15:53 (UTC) Skyline van Wikistad Kunnen we deze foto als skyline van Wikistad gebruiken oid? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 20:56 (UTC) :Best wel een mooie foto. 28 jun 2008 09:02 (UTC) ::Kunnen we hem dan gebruiken? 213.10.27.88 28 jun 2008 09:52 (UTC) :::Van mijn part wel, maar ik zou het eens aan de burgemeester vragen, Alexandru. 28 jun 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::::Zal het ff vragen. 'Tahrim Veltman' 28 jun 2008 10:05 (UTC) Dringend personeel gezocht Wie meld zich aan bij TahR78's lekkernijen? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 21:13 (UTC) T'is weer van da Exact waarom ik nie meer meedee. 29 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Dit is zo typisch. Het ging net goed, '''net goed' (!). Geloof me dat het over een week net zo zal zijn als vorige week, OK? 29 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::Dat hoop ook ik hoor. Mag ik je er wel eens op wijzen dat jullie actie op Wikia Home er eindeloos over ging? Me zo vals beschuldigen alsof ik een schurk ben. Een beetje meer menselijkheid mag wel. 29 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland leeft weer! Getuig alstublieft uw steun aan de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring! -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 10:09 (UTC) Heeft iemand een plekje voor een eerste bioscoop van Bioscoopketen Franesia? Alvast bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:37 (UTC) :Het is voor de Mediawijk. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::Volgensmij zit het daar vol. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:42 (UTC) :::Bovenaan links is een ruimte. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Dat is een huis. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::::Da's een fout ingevuld vak, da's voor een bedrijf bestemd (kleur en grootte) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:47 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb wel vaker rode huizen gezien. Misschien zijn dat grotere huizen, of huizen met een speciale eigenschap ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::::::In de mediawijk zijn alle bedrijven bruin! En van die grootte, maar ik ga verder werken aan Cettatie ;) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::Nouja, rood-bruinig. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:58 (UTC) Anfii Laat hem met rust. Ik ken hem nog van een andere wiki... laat ik zeggen dat het een grappenmaker is, dus ga er niet op in ajb. 4 jul 2008 06:39 (UTC) :Een clown dus... :P Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:41 (UTC) ::Zou je ook kunnen zeggen 4 jul 2008 06:43 (UTC) :::Ik ga ff verder travailleren aan Cettatie hé ;) Tot straks Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:44 (UTC) ::::Je hebt al vakantie dus? Dit is mijn laatste schooldag :D, duurt 2 uurtjes. 4 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb al een week vakantie ;) In Lokeren is er een school waar ze al twee weken vakantie hebben, net na de examens ist school gedaan. Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:53 (UTC) ::::::Ben er weer ^^ Greenday2 4 jul 2008 07:06 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb sinds de 27e vakantie. Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::::::::Ik alweer 3 uur (vervroegd genomen ;), snel weggegaan), maar na een potje voetballen in zo'n weer... 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Flickr Zijn Flickr afbeeldingen hier toegestaan? Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 10:29 (UTC) :Als ze onder Creative Commons vallen, zoals deze waarom niet? Of is dat een foute veronderstelling? MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) ::They're allowed. 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Koop! 't Ist deês tïem moôglyk um de huûs in Vreêland an tau skaffe! Dü mût nah deês paçhena jâhn um de huûs in tau lömde. Auw dü soll werweekómt sïnn. Aôrsel nie en "koôp"! -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 11:08 (UTC) Voetbal Hé, jongens, ik was gisterenavond weg, maar 'k wou gewoon even laten weten dat het verslag van de voetbalwedstrijd erg cool gedaan is! Was vast leuk om te volgen en ik heb het met plezier gelezen! Lijkt me veel werk om het zo volledig te doen. :P En 2-2's mooie score voor de eerste wedstrijd van Muntegu, hé Maarten. :)MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 09:38 (UTC) :Thnx, blij om nog wat positieve reacties te horen ;). Op naar de volgende wedstrijd dan maar he :D. 6 jul 2008 09:40 (UTC) Shame on you ! Pardon me my expression, but you are behaving als little children ! Is that really what you want to achieve on this wikiki ? Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) :Sur! Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::Sure of Sur ? Jullie zijn gek. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::Lars, ben rustig... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::Sure, bedankt voor 't compliment ;) En als je ruzie komt stoken, wil je dan a.u.b weggaan, en stop met veralgemenen Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:59 (UTC)